


Pyjamas

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: The Doctor blinks. “What else should I wear?” Her face lights up suddenly before Yaz can reply; “Pyjamas!” She exclaims with delight, only for her face to immediately fall. “I haven’t got any pyjamas. Not any that will fit me anyway. I’ve never been this short before.”





	1. Chapter 1

The Tardis was dark as Yaz padded barefoot down the corridor, but a soft, peaceful sort of dark, with just enough light for her to find her way. The walls hummed softly, and Yaz let her fingers trail along them as she walked, feeling a calmness settle over her. She wasn’t sure if she believed what the Doctor had said about the ship being  _ alive _ \- she never really knew when to take her seriously or not - but right now Yaz could imagine it being true. 

When she reaches the console room she is relieved to find that the Doctor was in fact still up - she couldn’t see her but she could hear a muttering coming from the console in the middle, and the mess of wires strewn about on the floor around it directed Yaz to her whereabouts. 

“Hi,” she says, a bit shyly, feeling a little like she was intruding when a blonde head pops up. 

“Yaz,” says the Doctor with notable surprise from where she was ducked underneath the console, a panel out on the floor. “What you doing here? Thought you were - doing that thing. You know with your eyes closed.” She waves a hand about. “Rebooting. Charging?”

“Sleeping?”

The Doctor snaps her fingers. “That’s the one,” she says and Yaz smiles, giving her a strange look. 

“What, you don’t sleep?”

The Doctor shrugs, fusing two ends of wires together with her sonic. “Not really. Sometimes. Not once  _ every da _ y like you humans. Such a waste of your lives!”

Yaz folds her arms, looking at her with amusement. 

“I saw you asleep on Ryan’s nan’s sofa just the other day.”

“Ah no. That’s different. I’d just regenerated. Brain and body needed time to knit together, all my cells rebooting themselves. Usually I only rest for a few hours every month or so.”

Yaz let’s out a disbelieved laugh. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Wow.”

She connects the ends of two other wires and spark goes off, making her jump. “Oops, not that one.” She tosses the offending wire over her shoulder. “Sorry old girl,” she mutters as she roots through the tangle of wires for another. “So why are you here instead of sleeping?” She asks Yaz as she watches her work, head popping up again to look at her with wide eyes.  “Is there something wrong with your room? I can fix it if there is -” She ducks beneath the console again. 

“No, no - the rooms fine,” Yaz says quickly. “It’s amazing. It’s bigger than my whole flat.” She smiles, and the Doctor nods, satisfied. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” She asks, sitting back on her heels to regard Yaz with a curious expression. 

“I can’t. Sleep I mean.” She wraps her arms round herself and gives a shiver. “Spiders...”

“There’s no spiders in here. I’ve checked. I could check again if you’d like me to be sure,” she offers, going to the screen and tapping a few buttons.

“No I know, it’s not that. I know they’re not on here and I’m not even scared of spiders, not really. I mean... not tiny ones - normal ones. It’s just... ugh every time I close my eyes I see them!” She gives a shiver and the Doctor looks at her sympathetically. “And I just... I just can’t sleep. And I love the room, I do… it’s just so quiet, I’m not used to it being so quiet - we’re always on top of each other at my flat. My sister sleeps with the telly on and she’s just next door - and my dad snores,” she says, a fondness she can’t keep out of her voice. “It drives me mad, but now…” She gives a huff. “Ugh, and I’m so tired! Honestly feel like I could drop, I just can’t fall asleep.”

The Doctor tilts her head at her. “Would it help if I was there?”

Yaz opens her mouth and closes it again in surprise. “Yeah,” She says before she can stop herself. “I think it would actually.”

“Good,” The Doctor says, bouncing to her feet, tossing the goggles on her head down onto the pile of wires. “Let’s go to bed then,” she beams at Yaz and Yaz feels her cheeks burn a little. She really needs to  _ not _ say things like that. 

“Uh… you just gonna leave it like that?” She motions to the Tardis console. 

“Yeah, be fine, I’ll sort it later.” The ship gives a whir that definitely sounds annoyed. “Alright don’t need to get snappy, I’ll come and fix it as soon as Yaz is asleep, happy?”

The ship makes another whirring noise around them, quieter now, and Yaz wonders if the Doctor is mad or if she is for believing that the vessel had answered her. 

“Lead the way then!” She says happily, and Yaz jumps a bit. 

“Right, yeah.”

When they reach Yaz’s room, the Doctor looks around it like she’d never been in there before. It was her ship - she must know what all the rooms looked like already?

“Oh wow you’ve got a massage chair!” She bounces into it, switches it on, then jumps back up again. “I don’t like it. Ooh, beanbags! I love beanbags!”

Deciding she was too tired to try and decipher the Doctor’s strange behaviour, Yaz makes her way back over to her bed, climbing under the covers.

“A coffee machine!” She hears her friend gasp, and Yaz gives a sigh as she settles down. She’s beginning to think this is going to be the opposite of helpful. 

“Doctor,” Says Yaz, “Could you maybe… keep it down a bit?”

“Oh right.” She switches off the machine. “Sorry. Sleeping! That’s what we’re here for.” She lopes across the room, kicking off her boots and lifting up the covers next to Yaz. 

In a brief moment of panic (she hadn’t realised the Doctor had meant she was actually going to get into bed  _ with _ her) Yaz yelps. “Wait!”

She pauses. “What?”

“Er… you’re going to bed like that?”

The Doctor looks down at herself. “What do you mean?”

“Just…” She nods at her. “You’re in your normal clothes. You’re wearing your coat and everything.”

The Doctor blinks. “What else should I wear?” Her face lights up suddenly before Yaz can reply;  “Pyjamas!” She exclaims with delight, only for her face to immediately fall. “I haven’t got any pyjamas. Not any that will fit me anyway. I’ve never been this short before.”

Yaz suppresses a laugh. “We can go pyjama shopping tomorrow.”

“Can we?”

“If you want. You’re driving after all.” She quips.

“Pyjama shopping,” She nods as she shrugs off her coat before clambering beneath the covers. “I could get fluffy ones! With planets on them! I used to have a pair with every planet in the solar system. Wonder what happened to them… think I might have lent them to William Shakespere. He never gives anything back - still got one of my laptops. It’s probably run out of charge by now though. Ooh and slippers! I could get some of the big ones that look like animals!”

“Does your brain ever switch off?”

“Not really, no.”

They fall silent, and Yaz quietly watches the Doctor drum her fingers on her stomach as she looks up at the ceiling above them. It was Yaz’s favourite part of the room - it looked as though it was made of glass and she was looking up into space. 

Yaz finds she’s not thinking of spiders anymore anyway, but there is something else about the day that’s nagging at her mind instead. 

“Doctor,” she says quietly after a moment when it refuses to give up, facing the Doctor with her head resting on her hand, “Can I ask you something?”

The blonde turns onto her side and mimics Yazs pose.

“What’s that?” She says.

“Earlier today... when my mum asked if we were seeing each other...” she hesitates, and the Doctor’s eyes search hers.

“What?”

“Well...” Yaz bites her lip, “You sort of... didn’t... exactly say no?”

The Doctor’s eyes suddenly go wide.

“Did I get it wrong?”

“What?”

“I did didn’t I? Ah - sorry. Is your mum gonna be really confused now?”

“Er…” Yaz stares at her for a moment, the Doctor looking back at her with honest eyes and Yaz sighs, nodding in understanding with a small smile. “You don’t know what seeing each other means do you?”

“Course I do!” She says. “Sort of. It’s like... no not really.”

“Okay,” she chuckles, swallowing down the disappointment. “Never mind then.” She makes to roll back over but the Doctor stops her with a hand on her arm. 

“You have to tell me now!”

Yaz sighs. “It means… going out. You know - dating.”

“Oh,” Says the Doctor. “Right.” Then after a pause. “What’s that again?”

Yaz lets out a laugh. “What you’ve never dated anyone?”

“Course I have!” She immediately defends herself. “Probably.”

Yaz chuckles, shaking her head. 

“I’m over two thousand years old, I must have dated before.”

Yaz sits bolt upright next to her. 

“You’re…  _ what?” _

“I said I must have dated before.”

“No - the other thing. You can’t be… two  _ thousand _ years old!?” Yaz felt a bit alarmed. This had to be one of those things she wasn’t supposed to take her seriously about, right?

“Well, give or take. Gets a bit hard to keep track after about thirteen hundred. And time travel doesn’t help either.”

Yaz blinks at her a moment, before she lays back down, stunned. 

“What’s dating, exactly? I’m sure I’ve just forgotten.”

“Erm - it’s like, you know going out with someone you like.”

“Oh, like when me, you, Graham and Ryan went to the 1950s,” she beams. 

“No. Not with friends. With someone you like romantically. And you know, you go to dinner, or to see a movie or something. Spend time with each other. Usually kiss and…” She trails off. 

“Oh, right, yeah. I’ve done that. Not for a while though. I don’t think. Does it still count as dating if you’re married to them?”

Yaz’s breath catches in her throat. “You’re married?”

“I was, yeah. Been married lots of times actually. Long time ago now though.” A sudden sadness comes over the Doctor’s face. 

“What happened?” Yaz can’t help but ask. 

The Doctor sighs, looking up at the ceiling. “I lost her,” she says quietly.

Yaz feels a tiny bit of hope at the pronoun (she had wondered) but squashes it down. She was a two thousand year old (!?) alien who travelled in time and seemed to possess pretty much all the knowledge in the universe. She thinks back on their conversation and mentally corrects herself; the important knowledge anyway. Yaz was police officer from Sheffield who still lived with her parents. She lets out a small sigh. 

“Been a while since I’ve been on any dates,” the Doctor speaks again, softer now, and Yaz can tell she’s lost in memories. “Or kissed anyone for that matter. A long time actually. Not in this body. I wonder if it’ll be different - it’s usually different. Different teeth, that’s always the weirdest part. Makes kissing different too you know, having different teeth.” She falls quiet, clearly thinking for a moment. “I should find somebody to kiss.”

“I’ll kiss you,” Yaz blurts out before she can stop herself. 

The Doctor’s head whips round to stare at Yaz, and she is just about to hurriedly take it back as a joke when the Doctor breaks into a grin and exclaims; “Brilliant!” Before she grabs Yaz’s face in her hands and plants her lips on her own. 

Yaz is pretty sure her brain stops working, because it definitely takes a full five seconds for her to realise that she should respond, and another three to actually regain enough function to be able to kiss her back. 

The Doctor’s lips are soft against her own, and she moves them experimentally against hers, like she’s trying to figure out how to work everything, and Yaz supposes that is what she’s doing. When she nudges at Yaz’s bottom lip she parts them willingly, and feels the Doctor’s tongue stroke over her own and possibly (definitely) stops breathing for a moment. She is just working up the courage to move her hands as the Doctor kisses her deeply, when suddenly the other woman pulls back, and it takes Yaz a moment to realise that’s what’s happened when the warmth of her body close to hers is gone. 

Yaz blinks at her. “Different?” She manages to ask. 

“Very,” nods the Doctor. “Good different though.” Then she frowns at her. “Thought you wanted to sleep?”

“Er - yeah.”

“Well kissings not gonna help you sleep is it? Night then.” And with that she rolls over, leaving Yaz blinking at the back of her head. 

She can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips, and as she settles down (once the shock has worn off), she remembers how exhausted she was, and realises how comfortable this bed is. 

“Night Doctor,” she says softly, and the last thing she thinks before she drifts off is that the Doctor was wrong; kissing definitely  _ was _ going to help her sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on continuing this and honestly this is probably a bit of a mess since I don't really ship these two together, I was just curious, and I love all of them a lot. So here...

The Doctor pushes down the lever, and pops the custard cream that appears into her mouth, chewing happily as she pulls out a handful of wires from behind the console. 

“Are we actually gonna go somewhere today or can I go back to bed?” Ryan complains from the other side of the room. 

“Oi, patience is a virtue Ryan,” she tells him. “Just need to finish sorting these, she’s a bit tetchy that I forgot last night.” She tosses a couple of connectors and to wires to Yaz. “Yaz put those together and connect the monitor up will you? Need to see what I’m doing down here…” she mumbles, pulling her goggles down over her eyes. 

She’d shown Yaz how to do a couple of things the other day when the boys had been out getting pizza, and she remembers this one, connecting up the correct wires and plugging them into the back of the screen so it fires to life with lists of statistics. 

“ _ Engine sufficiency: ninety-three percent.”  _ It reads out loud. 

“‘Ow did you do that!?” Ryan exclaims, looking at Yaz in surprise as both of them ignore the Doctor’s groan of frustration.

“One of my skills, apparently,” Yaz replies, sticking her tongue out at him. “I have many you know,” she jokes. 

“What besides laughing at your own jokes?” Ryan teases. 

“No, that’s you, _ I’m _ also extremely quick witted - another of my skills,” she grins through their good-natured banter. 

“That’s two then,” Ryan quips, and she reaches over to whack him. 

“Two more than you,” she shoots back.

“So you’re admitting you laugh at your own jokes?”

“Well she does have better jokes that you to be fair,” Graham joins in easily, and the Doctor smiles as she listens to her companions joke while she works. “I’d say you’re losing on the skill count there mate.”

“No way - what else can you do that I can’t!?”

“Climb a ladder?” Yaz dares to respond and Graham ‘oohs’ and high fives her. 

“Low blow, Yaz, low blow,” Ryan shakes his head.

“Oh, and I can speak three languages - while climbing a ladder,” she grins. 

“This is getting personal now.”

“And you’re a good singer,” Graham points out, and Ryan opens his mouth to protest when the Doctor pops her head up from beneath the console to join in. 

“And you’re also an excellent kisser.”

A short silence follows her words, which she breaks when she fuses two wires together that spark, making her jump. 

“Oops,” she says, shoving her goggles back on top of her head. “There! Think I’m done.”

“ _ Ninety eight percent sufficiency.” _

“Argh what!? That’s it I’m gonna have to open it back up again - someone pass me my sonic.”

“I’ll get it!” Yaz says immediately, dashing across the room. 

“Wait, wait what!?” Ryan exclaims. “Back up a minute - when did you and the Doctor kiss!?”

“Last night,” says the Doctor cheerfully and before Yaz can open her mouth to stop her; “in Yaz’s bed.”

“No!” Squeaks Yaz as Ryan and Graham’s eyes bulge out. “Not like that!  _ Doctor _ ,” She says through gritted teeth as the blonde blinks back at her innocently. “It’s not what you’re thinking - why did you have to say that!”

The Doctor looks between them. “Why, what are they thinking?”

“What was it then?” Ryan says, looking at Yaz with eyebrows raised in amusement.

“I just - I couldn’t sleep,” Yaz stammers to explain.

“Yep,” The Doctor nods. “Yaz was having trouble getting to sleep last night so I helped her out.”

“Yeah I bet,” mumbles Ryan, ducking his head to hide his amusement as Yasmin’s cheeks burn even redder.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Yaz mumbles to the Doctor.

“Me what have I done!?” The Doctor exclaims, aghast.

“Ugh! Never mind! I’m going for a shower.” She stomps off towards the halls.

“Ey Yaz, do you need the Doctor to help you with that too?” Ryan calls out after her and the Doctor frowns.

“Why would she need help having a shower?”

“Ah, mate,” Ryan shakes his head, laughing to himself.

The Doctor looks at Graham. “I’m confused,” she announces.

“Course you are,” Ryan says, clearly still amused. “Do you even...  _ you know, _ ” his eyes widen and he looks unbearably curious. “Is it an alien thing? Do you have a weird alien way of doing it - is that what you and Yaz were doing last night -“

“Oi!” Graham points at him, “that’s enough, leave her alone - and Yaz!”

Ryan rolls his eyes but ducks his head and turns away, chided.

The Doctor looks between them. “I feel like I’m missing something here.”

Graham shoots Ryan another cross look before letting out a sigh. “Don’t mind him he’s just being extremely  _ inappropriate, _ ” he stresses the words as he glares at Ryan. He shrugs. “Teenage boys, you know?”

“Inappropriate? About what?”

“Well... about you and Yaz.”

“What about us?”

“You know - about what you might have been doing. Which you obviously weren’t,” he adds quickly, looking a bit flustered and Ryan chortles again.

The Doctor stares between them and several more seconds tick past until it dawns on her - of course! Humans and their fascination with their base needs and obsession to turn it into a joke.

“Oh!” She laughs at the absurdity of it. “No. That’s funny.” Then frowns. “Why didn’t Yaz find it funny?”

Graham shrugs, holding his hands up like he knows the answer. “Maybe you should ask her, Doc.”

—

Yasmin sighs as she lets the hot water beat down on her back, tilting her head up to the ceiling and letting her eyes slide closed as she tries to shake the embarrassment from the conversation in the console room. The fact that the Doctor had no idea what any of them were talking about only made it all worse. Like the idea of her and Yaz together was so abstract in her mind it would never even occur to her.

Of course it wouldn’t. Why would it? It wasn’t like Yaz had even ever hoped for a minute (maybe a second) that it would, just that she couldn’t deny it stung to see concrete evidence laid out in front of her. She sighs again, lifting a hand to the water as she tries to clear her head.

She is roused suddenly form her thoughts by a knock on the door.

“Yaz?”

Her eyes widen, stomach flipping.

“Doctor!?”

“Can I come in?”

Yasmin shuts the water off, looking around in a panic. “Er... I’m in the shower!”

There’s a pause. “So I can’t come in?”

“Bloody hell,” Yaz mutters to herself, diving for a towel with shaking hands, hastily wrapping it round herself. “Alright, What is it?”

The door opens and the Doctor smiles when she sees her. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Um,” Yaz fidgets, tucking the towel round herself tighter. “Fine - why wouldn’t I be?”

The Doctor sighs, shutting the door behind her and crossing the room to perch on the closed lid of the toilet. “Graham explained - what Ryan was teasing you about, I mean.”

“Oh.” More fidgeting.

“I’m sorry, Yaz,” she says sincerely. “If I made you uncomfortable blurting that out to the boys.”

“Oh,” she quickly shakes her head, “you didn’t -“

“And I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable last night too. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Hey, no - it’s fine - you - it was my idea after all,” she tries to joke, leaning back against the sink behind her in a pose she hoped seemed way more casual than she felt. Just standing here, talking to the Doctor about kissing her. In a towel.

“No,” the Doctor continues, shaking her head with a frown on her face, “but I didn’t think about how it would make you feel, or why you might have said that. It’s difficult for me to read people, sometimes...” she admits, and Yazs eyes widen at the honesty in the Doctor’s own. “People’s emotions in particular. And feelings.”

Yaz quickly looks away, heart pounding, fear welling up inside her throat. “Feelings? No, no feelings, not here, not like that anyway,” She babbles nervously, laughing too brightly. “I mean that would be ridiculous - you and me, that could never work - not that I ever thought about it, or wanted it to, I mean, just that -“

“Yaz,” The Doctor cuts her off, and she snaps her eyes over to her anxiously.

“I want you to know something about me,” she says and licks her lips, looking a little nervous. Yaz watches her curiously, heart beating hard in her chest and fingers tight holding the towel around her body.

“I’m different to you humans,” the Doctor continues. “I might look like you but I’m not, _ at all _ . The way my body is wired, the way my brain functions, all of it... is different.”

“Look, I get it okay,” she tries to spare them both the awkwardness of the Doctor explaining why they could never work together like that but the Doctor shakes her head.

“No Yaz what I’m trying to say is that the way I feel doesn’t work the same as it does for you.” She gets up and paces, hands moving as she tries to explain herself. “You humans are ruled by your - needs and desires and _ hormones _ \- but it’s not the same for me. Those things can be controlled - have to be actively, erm,” she struggles to explain, “engaged, sort of. By default, they’re not. So I don’t feel them. It’s difficult to explain..”

“No... I think I understand,” Yaz replies, and the Doctor stops pacing to look over at her.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t feel those things if I decide to switch it on.” She gives her a sad smile and shrugs. “But I can’t.”

“Why not?” Yaz blurts out before she can stop herself, and her eyes widen. “I mean - I just mean out of interest...”

“I can’t let myself get too close to people anymore, Yaz,” The Doctor says quietly. “Those sorts of feelings only come with... other sorts of feelings. And then those feelings ultimately end up hurting.”

“I’d never hurt you,” Yaz says and for allah’s sake can she not control her mouth at all around this woman? Her cheeks burn.

“I know you wouldn’t,” The Doctor gives her a soft smile. “But it wasn’t just me I was referring to.”

Yaz frowns at that. “You think you’d hurt me?” She breathes, because there’s no point denying what they’re talking about anymore. 

The Doctor looks down. “I usually do inadvertently end up hurting the people I care about most, yes. And losing them. This life…” Her eyes dart round as she breaks off, clearly uncertain how much more she should say. “I tend to leave people worse off than when I found them,” she finally mutters quickly, and her eyes snap back up to Yaz’s. “I don’t want that for you. I don’t want that for any of you."

Yaz and the Doctor stare at each other, and Yaz thinks she understands. The Doctor is sad, she can see that behind her eyes - it’s always been there, covered by all the energy and fast-talking and rushing around. But she can see it now; Yaz thinks it’s greif. The Doctor has clearly lost people, that family she mentioned, the wife she’d spoken briefly of last night… and she clearly wants to protect herself as well as them from going through that again. But Yaz just wishes…

She licks her lips nervously.

“What if you switched it on just for a little bit?” She dares to ask in a small voice. She swallows, unable to stop her eyes flicking down to the Doctor’s lips. She bites her own. “Please?” She whispers.

The Doctor looks startled, frowns, glances around. “That’s probably not a good idea Yaz,” she mutters.

“Please,” Yaz just repeats.

The Doctor stares at her for another moment, before she gives the tiniest of nods, and then she inhales deeply, almost like a gasp, letting out the same breath that shudders as she exhales, stepping closer to Yasmin who feels her heart rate increase to a frenzy.

“Oh,” the Doctor says quietly. “Yep. Thought it would be like this.”

“What do you mean?” Yaz breathes, eyes dropping to her lips again.

“With you I mean.”

She sees the Doctor swallow and step even closer to her, so their bodies are nearly touching. She lifts a hand to fiddle with a strand of Yasmin’s wet hair.

“What’s it like?” Yaz dares to ask, hardly breathing.

“A lot,” The Doctor replies before she leans in a presses her lips to Yasmin’s.

The kiss is different to last night, where the Doctor had moved her lips carefully and calculatedly against Yasmin’s, now she is urgent and unhinged, kissing her like she doesn’t care - doesn’t care what works best just what she  _ feels _ . 

Yaz feels the sink press into her lower back as she melts into the other woman and the Doctor’s hands bury themselves in her wet hair, and she knows she must be getting the front of her soaked through her towel, but the Doctor doesn’t seem to care. 

“Okay,” she gasps, pulling away from Yazmin suddenly after a moment and stumbling back. “Switching it back off now.”

“Wait - no!” Yaz exclaims. “Please don’t, not yet…”

“I have to,” the Doctor says, both of them out of breath. “Feeling a little out-of-control. Not sure I like it.”

“I do,” Yasmin replies, eyes on the Doctor’s swollen lips. 

“Really? - No! Can’t do this. It’s too much.”

“Too much?”

“You, Yasmin Khan,” the Doctor mutters, and Yaz feels her heart beat faster. She bites her lip, and is brave enough to take a step closer to the Doctor again. She notes the way she sways towards her, and the way her eyes - dark, darker than she’d ever seen them - flicker down to her lips. 

“Just a little bit longer,” she pleads.

“Only a little bit,” the Doctor’s resolve wavers easily, and Yaz nods, reaching up to tuck the Doctor’s hair behind her ear with trembling fingers. 

“I just wanna know what it’s like,” Yaz murmurs. Her eyes flick from the Doctor’s lips up to her own eyes. “With you.”

The Doctor looks back at her for a moment before she seems to make a decision and closes the gap between them, taking hold of Yasmin’s face in her hands again as she brings their lips together once more. 

And the Doctor’s description was the only thing Yaz could think of that fitted. 

It was  _ a lot _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even ship it, Yaz just has such an obvious crush on her it's almost embarrassing (don't we all)


End file.
